


My Love

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a love poem . Between two beautiful elves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

My love

Dreary the horn sounds in the eve on the hill,  
Deer flocks return, stars on their way twinkle still,  
Water springs weep murmuring clear, and I see  
Under a mallorn tree, love, you are waiting for me.

Holly and pure passes the moon on the sky,  
Moist seem the stars born from the vault clear and high,  
Longing your eyes look from afar to divine,  
Heaving the breast, pensive the head does recline.

 

Voices of elves thrill the whole sky high above;  
Struck is my heart, trembling and burning with love.

Ah! very soon quietness steals over all,  
Ah! very soon hasten shall I to the call,  
Under the tree, there I shall sit the whole night,  
Telling thee, love, you are my only delight.

Cheek press to cheek, there in sweet ecstasy we,  
Falling asleep under the old mallorn tree,  
Smiling in dream, seem in a heaven to live,  
For such a night who his whole life would not give?  



End file.
